Talk:Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan
I really think that, despite the movie claiming to take place within the 10 day period, something still needs to be mentioned in regards to the fact that the movie itself contradicts said claims. In both the manga, and anime, the whole world is shown to be waiting in fear of the upcoming Cell Games yet the beginning scenes with Goku and Chi-Chi, from Movie 8, clearly show contradictory scenes as it shows not only Chi-Chi acting "out of character" (in comparison to how she was during the Cell Saga that is (IE Chi-Chi agreeing to hold back on Gohan's studies until after the Android/Cell threat was over)), but it also contradicts what was already established in both the anime and manga in regards to the general population. The movie clearly shows Chi-Chi, Goku, and several hundred people, waiting in line at a prestigious college, to be interviewed so they could get their kids into it. If the movie really did take place during the 10 day period like the movie claims, then this would not be the case at all. Then there are the scenes with the Z-Fighters partying. The fact Vegeta's there further contradicts the movie's opening statement as, if the Cell Games really were coming up, Vegeta, with the way his character was up till that point, would more than likely be training for the Cell Games instead of "partying" with the others. Then there's the fact that the third Broli movie can't be placed into the established anime/manga timeline. If the third Broli Movie were a stand-alone movie then this wouldn't be a problem. The fact that it is not however, is where the problem lies. The third Broli movie, along with the second one, are both direct continuations of the original one and if the third one can't fit in any way, shape or form, then by extension, neither do the others. I understand some could try to argue that if GT, with its many contradictions, can fit and be considered "anime-canon", then "Bio Broli" not fitting shouldn't play a part in this but therein lies the problem. GT technically ended the series and was a continuation of an already existing series, Z. It wasn't trying to place itself into the middle of an already established timeline, rather, it was tacked onto the end. The movies on the other hand do just that. Each movie tries to fit into the already existing timeline of DBZ. Now most of the movies are stand-alone, and have no continuations, so if one doesn't fit but another does then thats fine and dandy. In the case of the ones that have sequels, however, I feel they should be taken as a whole, instead of as "individual movies" when trying to place them into the timeline which is why "Bio Broli" not fitting means the others can't fit as well, despite what movie 8's opening narration may have originally intended. 11:46, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :But because Bio Broly is the final film in the Broly saga, one could argue that the first two Broly films 'happened' while the third was simply a 'what if' story about Broly returning again.--Megatronacepticon 10:38, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::Ok we get it. '-- bulletproof' 22:07, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, the Bio-Broly part was definitely a "What if" story, because not only does it contradict some things in the Anime canon, it even contradicts things from the Broly saga as well. For instance, Maloja, despite having been ousted from the village prior to the fight with Broly knew a lot about the Legendary Super Saiyan for unknown reasons. And even if there was an explaination, he certainly wouldn't be allowed into the village for any circumstance, especially not to get any blood from the impact crater just a few yards away. Goten and Trunks recognized the Bio-warrior in the tank as being Broly, when they have never seen his base form, and thus shouldn't really know that it's him. Lastly, Maloja was nowhere near the climax of the fight against Broly plus, he shouldn't even know that he's dead. heck, he shouldn't even know that Broly even exists.. Also, Somehow, Lord Jaguar also knows Broly as well, seeing how he assigned Maloja to get a sample of his blood (He shouldn't even know about Broly, as he wasn't even present in the battle.) Again, its not only Movie 11 that contradicts the opening narration, but the very beginning of Movie 8 itself. Watch it again sometime and you'll notice that it clearly doesn't fit with what the opening narration states. Firstly, not only is Goku waiting with ChiChi to be interviewed so that Gohan can enter a prestigious school, but so are thousands of other people. If the movie did indeed take place before the Cell Games, that wouldn't be the case as, before the Cell Games occurred the whole world was practically in panic. There's also the plain and simple fact that the only reason Goku doesn't want to be there is because he's bored. If it really took place before the Cell Games, Goku would more than likely be trying his hardest to convince ChiChi that he and the others should be instead preparing for Cell, and not wasting time waiting in line with other people who, if the movie really fit, wouldn't be there. In fact, IIRC, the when Goku's told about Broli, he immediately leaves and is happy at the prospect of having a strong opponent to fight, further indication that there is no threat on the horizon (IE Cell). Second, there's the whole thing with the karaoke picnic. It's not until after the Cell Saga that Vegeta starts to mellow out more, not before. Yet despite that, the movie itself shows him hanging around (albeit off a ways) with the others at the picnic itself. If the movie itself really took place before the Cell Games then Vegeta, with the attitude he had then, would more than likely not even be there, but rather, off somewhere else training even further. Also, the others wouldn't even be partying in the first place as they've seen how strong Cell is, and know how terrifying he can be. They know he's an actual threat and not something to be taken lightly. These points are too big to ignore, and clearly contradict the opening narration, not in words, but in the actions of the characters themselves. Also, if you want to go even further, Movie 10 itself doesn't fit either, and in this case, its rather simple why. At the end of the movie the dragon balls fly off as if though they've been used. Even though the dragon didn't appear, it seems as if though a wish was granted through them. This means that only 1 of the 2 wishes were used at the time and since the 2nd wish was never used, the dragon balls can be reactivated in 6 months time to use the 2nd wish. Now then, with that in mind, based on the character appearances in the movie (Videl with her hair short etc.), the only place it might be able to fit would be before the 25th Budokai, sometime after Gohan had trained Videl how to fly, and possibly while he was training with Goten. The Budokai itself was just a few months away, and during the day the tournament was held, not only does Vegeta get possessed and kill off a couple hundred spectators, but Shenlong was summoned and 1 of the 2 wishes was used to revive the people Vegeta had killed at the tournament. And that's where the problem itself arises. If Movie 10 did indeed take place, then the dragon balls themselves would still be inactive and they wouldn't be able to use them to make that first wish and revive the people Vegeta had killed. Even if you tried to argue that 6 months had passed between Broli's revival and the tournament, it still doesn't take into account that, after Shenlong was summoned and the first wish was made, the second wish was still available. I agree now that Movie 11 was more like a "what-if" scenario for Broli, and it really can't be used in this discussion. The other two movies however, do contain contradictions (in Movie 8's case, right after the statement about when it supposedly takes place no less) that altogether are simply too big to ignore. 00:19, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :True, but then again, it's not like the anime or even the manga have made big contradictions before (Cell's revival explaination in both the japanese Anime and the Manga says hi). : :I'm reposting this from the Legendary Super Saiyan page. : :It's also likely that after defeating Cell, Gohan and Goku stopped being full power (24/7) super saiyans - I imagine ChiChi would demand this, because her dislike of Gohan fighting, and her opinion on their hair color. That would explain why they weren't 24/7SS when fighting Broly. Which I think might place this movie as after fighting Cell. : :There's also a possibility that, since his SSJ2 transformation is so new, and he hasn't been allowed to practice, he has difficulty performing it. Evidence for this is shown later in the series, when Gohan has trouble going SSJ2 (see the other page's comments for details). : :Now you might be thinking "But wait, Future Trunks was there, so it had to be during the Cell Games". Not so. If you remember the episode where Future Trunks killed Cell in his own timeline, what was he doing right before killing cell? He was getting ready to get in his time machine and go back in time, to tell the Z Fighters that he had killed the androids. He wouldn't be telling the past Z-Warrios that he killed the androids until after they had killed cell (if he had done that before they killed him, there would have been two trunks at once). 06:50, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Broly Triple Feature Im just curious, for the uncut remastered Triple feature set, does the remastered version of "Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan" use the song Eternal Sacrifice as the intro as it did in the original release, or did they replace it with that other crappy instrumental they used for all 291 episodes? 04:24, July 29, 2010 (UTC)